Assimilation
by Auriane02
Summary: Mittendrin statt nur dabei. COMPLETE


**Assimilation**

Autor: Auriane

Disclaimer: Star Trek und alle damit verbundenen Ausdrücke Charaktere usw. sind Eigentum von Paramount Pictures.

Kategorie: Angst

Rating?

Short Cut: Assimilation: Mittendrin statt nur dabei.

Anmerkung der Autorin: Die Geschichte ist nur kurz aber ich hoffe sie gefällt trotzdem.

Feedback: Ja mich würde es schon interessieren was ihr davon haltet.

Thanx to: Kico, Berny, Manu, Kerstin, Mum und Pap, und alle anderen die mich trotz meinem Trekky Wahn noch mögen 

_**ASSIMILATION**_

Wiederstand ist zwecklos…

Alles starrte gebannt auf den Hauptbildschirm. Vor dem Sternenhintergrund hob sich deutlich sichtbar ein Schiff ab. Während alle darauf starrten und sich fragten wo es so plötzlich hergekommen sei, erklang eine Stimme. Eine Stimme? Nein Tausende, alles zugleich und alle verkündeten dieselbe Botschaft:

„_Wir sind die Borg. Sie werden assimiliert werden. Deaktivieren Sie Ihre Verteidigungssysteme und ergeben Sie sich. Ihre biologischen und technologischen Eigenheiten werden den unsrigen Angepasst und hinzugefügt. _

_**Wiederstand ist zwecklos.**"_

Bevor irgendjemand sich von dem Schreck erholen konnte, vernahm der Fähnrich, der eben nur einen Bericht abgeben wollte, das Geräusch der Borgtransporter.

Eine Drohne erschien neben ihm. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen dass es auf der Brücke auf einmal vor Borg wimmelte. Er wollte sich gegen den harten Griff der Drohne wehren. Der Borg hob allerdings nur unbeeindruckt seinen freien Arm und aus den Fingerknöcheln seiner Hand drangen die Assimilationsschläuche direkt in den Hals des Fähnrichs. Der junge Mann spürte ein kribbeln unter der Haut als sich die Nanosonden sich in seinem Blut ausbreiteten. Schweiß drang ihm aus allen Poren, gleichzeitig wurde ihm eiskalt. Seine Haut erblasste. _Großer Gott… dieser _Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf, als er das summen des Transporter wieder hörte und bemerkte das auch durch seinen Körper das Prickeln des Transportervorgangs lief. Noch war die Assimilation nicht abgeschlossen. Aber er konnte das Murmeln des Kollektives bereits hören. Verschreckt blickte er auf und sah das er sich in einer Assimilationskammer des Borgschiffes befand. Die kalte Hand der Furcht umfing sein Herz und begann erbarmungslos zuzudrücken. Mit erstickter Stimme wollte der junge Sternenflottenoffizier schreien. Aber es kam ihm nicht über die Lippen. Gelähmt vor Angst bewegte er sich nicht mehr. Als seine Borgdrohne ihn drängte sich auf einen der vorbereiteten Tische zu legen, schmerzten seine Steifen Gelenke. In der Ferne hörte er kleine Kinder weinen. Er war nicht fähig ihnen zu helfen. Bevor er sich hinlegte, erhaschte er einen Blick auf den Nachbartisch wo schon jemand lag.

Das Murmeln in seinem Kopf würde fast unmerklich lauter.

Dort lag Lt. Dawson. Dawson war als willensstarker, kühler, und manchmal etwas arroganter Mann bekannt. Jetzt weinte er wie die kleinen Kinder, während die Drohnen um ihn herum die letzten Spuren seiner Menschlichkeit auslöschten.

Der Fähnrich nahm das nur noch am Rande war. Die Borg eroberten immer mehr seines Bewusstseins, aber noch waren seine Gedanken lauter.

Dann setzte der Schmerz ein.

Nicht nur der physische Schmerz, auch der psychische Schmerz setzte wie eine Explosion mit einemmal ein.

Währen seine Individualität verkümmerte, die Borg ihm seinen linken Arm abnahmen drangen immer noch Schluchzer und verzweifelte Schreie seiner Kameraden und Freunde zu ihm durch. Als die Drohnen die ihn _aufrüsteten _seinen richtigen Arm durch eine Werkzeugprothese ersetzten, stahl sich eine letzte Träne der Individualität aus einem Auge. Das andere Auge war nicht mehr da. Es war durch ein Okular ausgetauscht worden.

Das Kollektiv hatte sein Bewusstsein besiegt. Die Stimmen waren klar und deutlich.

_Neue Bezeichnung: One of three, sekundäres Attribut von Unimatrix 532. _

Die Assimilation war beendet. One of three marschierte durch die Gänge des Borgraumers zu einem Alkoven. Seine erste Order lautete: Regenerieren.

Als ein neuer Auftrag ihn erreichte machte er sich ohne zu zögern auf den Weg. Die Assimilation eines Planeten stand bevor. Auf einem Bildschirm konnte er die Welt erblicken die noch ungestört und nichtsahnend vor ihnen lag. Es regte sich weder Mitleid noch andere Empfindungen in ihm. Er war jetzt Borg.

Und seine jetzt neutrale Stimme erklang mit in dem Chor der verkündete:

„**Wir sind die Borg… Wiederstand ist zwecklos."**

**Ende**


End file.
